


Sleep talk and other annoying traits

by sopheria



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko, No.6 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi listens when Shion talks in his sleep-sometimes the confessions are especially piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep talk and other annoying traits

Sharing a bed with Shion, Nezumi gained insight on him that Shion probably would never admit to awake. He bed hogged, slept wildly, snored and drooled on his pillows. All these things were fixable, getting his own pillow, making him sleep on the edge of the bed and Nezumi dreaded to do this, but going to sleep before Shion spared him from noisy snoring. When Shion was especially stressed though he would talk in his sleep instead. Nezumi being a light sleeper would wake up when he heard Shion talking and would hear him admit embarrassing things.

Like after they kissed...Shion talked for over an hour about Nezumi's lips and Nezumi refrained from waking him up and telling him to shut up so he could sleep. His cheeks burned as he tried to sleep. He said piercing things after they fought too, things Nezumi didn't bear repeating-too sappy and sentimental. One night Shion was quieter than usual and Nezumi was in that place between true sleep and awareness when Shion started talking. Nezumi struggled to wake up, but since it had been so quiet he drifted further away.

"I love you, Nezumi" Shion said running a hand across his face and damn he shouldn't

sleep after that...

The next few days were a little tense for Nezumi because he knew that Shion was awake, so he decided to face this head on.

"Shion, last night, what did you say to me." Nezumi demanded as Shion came in from work.

"That I love you." Oh.

"Oh." Shion stepped over to him

"Do you love me?" He whispered, and Nezumi pushed Shion away from him-his blood red eyes boring holes into him.

"Dumbass, who needs....?" Shion pushed his hands away, and Nezumi once again was reminded how strong he could be sometimes.

"Don't lie." He said "Not again." and he leaned in, his lips soft and warm against Nezumi's. "Tell me." When did Shion get so smooth Nezumi wondered, or was this one of his famous inner strengths coming out to knock him off balance.

"Yes. Okay"?" He whispered against Shion's mouth.

"Again, say it."

"Yes. Yes I...I love you." This was embarassing, but Shion's arms wrapped around him, his voice sending shivers down Nezumi's spine. They kissed again.

"Again Nezumi, say you love me."

"I love you, dammit." he huffed. Shion's body was pressed against him, he smelled like the cold outside and a darker richer scent that belonged only to Shion.

"Nezumi, I love you too." God even through his overcoat Nezumi could feel how warm and soft Shion was.

"Take that stuff off and come to bed." Nezumi said, starting to take off his shirt.

"Wait, i'll take off my coat and shoes, but i want to take off your clothes."

"You're so romantic, get over here." Shion grinned sheepishly, but as soon as he was in Nezumi's arms he was all fluid motion and bedroom eyes. Nezumi's breath caught in his throat. "You were going to take off my clothes?" He said, lifting his shirt a little helpfully. Shion's smile turned bright, hungry, and really hot. They undressed slowly, Shion's uncalloused drawling lines down his body-god this shouldn't be so easy, the fit of their bodies, the way Shion's kisses are making him dizzy and robbing him of all his responses.

"Can I touch you here?" Shion asks, cupping his cock-his hands so fucking soft it's a sin.

"Don't fucking ask, just mmm..." Shion presses him into the bed, hands stroking his dick and Nezumi can't help his shocked moan. His hands run down Shion's back and squeezes Shion's ass.

"What if I touch you here?" Shion asks, already pressing his fingers against Nezumi's ass. Oh he thinks before he can shape any words, and he wants to say something, but he only whimpers in response. They don't have anything, but Nezumi wants him there-wants to feel how far Shion's love can extend.

"Yes, I want you. I want your cock Shion." He says, and that makes Shion blush hard and very virgin like. Nezumi doesn't have the heart to tease him more than this, not when the mood is right for once, he wants to encourage him. 

"How...?" Shion asked, rubbing small circles at his hole while stroking him. Nezumi feel Shion's cock jump when he touches it, his breath stuttering momentarily. Nezumi doesn't want to risk hurting himself though-they really don't have the means to do all of that. 

 

"Next time, just touch me like that more. More, yes." He can't help the helpless little moans that escape him as Nezumi explores his body, he feels wound up and he wants Shion to, he wants him to come.

"Shion...oh Shion." He breathes, as orgasm hits him hard and Shion is staring into his eyes with curiosity, hunger and 

god he didn't believe in, love.

Shion's cock pules in his hand, slicking his hand and Nezumi realizes both of them are completely messy. That thought sent a shiver down his spine, and Shion kissed him hard again, and didn't stop rubbing his asshole. Nezumi reached down and spread the slickness in his hole, pressing deep. Shion's finger move with him, curious and probing. It hasn't been enough time, but he's getting hard embarrassingly fast, and Nezumi doesn't know what he's thinking. Shion leans back to look at him, and Nezumi feels like showing off, so he pushes his fingers a little deeper and squirms when Shion moans for him. God Shion is hard again too, stroking his cock a little-his eyes lidded and dangerous. Nezumi is as ready as he's going to be so he pulls his fingers out.

"Right here, Shion." He says lifting his legs, spreading himself and the hunger in his eyes becomes clear. He lines up and pushes all the way in, and moans-leaning down to kiss Nezumi. They rock together-Shion is too inexperienced to try anything fancy, so Nezumi locks his legs around Shion and feels the press of Shion's cock in his ass-the softness of his hands stroking his cock, his face. Shion shifts inside him murmuring nothings, but his voice is so warm and oh Nezumi thinks. 

oh.

He's tensing up a little more at each stroke, and Shion moans in harmony with him-he wants to say something-to tease Shion, but he's been off balance this whole time-off balance since Shion first said it, the bastard.

"Nezumi, i want to hear you say it again." Shion whispers in his ear, thrusting deep, not letting up-this side of excruciatingly hot. "Say that you love me." Nezumi feels pleasure rock him inside out from each thrust-his voice thick with each word.

"I said it already, Shion just give it to me."

"Say it. Say 'I love you'"

"Shion" He whimpers as Shion speeds up, just right, oh god. "I, i love you." 

"I love you too Nezumi." He sighs, holding on tight to Nezumi. "I want to-I want to come Nezumi, oh Nezumi please." He moans into Nezumi's hair-and Nezumi clenches around Shion's cock as he comes-his mouth dry, his mind blank,arching up to meet Shion's frantic thrusts as he comes too.

His heart beat slows before his mind does, and he feels calm all the way through and clear headed. 

"Well you aren't a virgin anymore." He says into Shion's ear and is pleased to see his ear turn an impressive shade of red.

"Yeah, thank you."

"Shut up and get off me so we can clean up."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, shut up, get up."

"If it's hurt we can get the first aid kit."

"Oh my god Shion. Shut up."

Now that felt normal. Nezumi wasn't going to question the change that came over him, but he felt aware now-even if being aware made him feel a little tight in the chest.


End file.
